Deep Lilac
by Icicle04
Summary: Their height difference might be enormous, but their personality was actually quite similar. "Shinju-chin, pass me the umaibo." "No, I was about to eat that!" She was not your average girly girl. Though she had a bright, humorous personality, it was tainted with the fact that everyone preferred her twin brother over herself. "Hmph. What's so good about Tatsuya anyway?"
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be updating my other stories, but I really couldn't resist :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"TATSUYA!" The girl yelled impatiently. "HURRY UP!"

"Now, now, Shinju, don't be so hard on your brother, he's been very tired these last few days." Scolded her mother, who hurried into view.

She lowered her head feeling irritated but couldn't show it. "Yes mother."

"That's better." She said rather coldly. Then Shinju's twin brother finally emerged from upstairs.

"Tatsu! How are you? Feeling alright? If you're too tired, you can go sleep a while longer, I'll tell Shin to go first and you can take the limousine later." It was like she suddenly changed personalities.

"Uh, I'm fine, mum."

"Oh my precious darling..." Mrs Himuro cooed. The boy inched away uncomfortably, and waving one last goodbye, stepped out the front door. Shinju was hot on his heels, still muttering curses and swearing very boyishly.

She was always like this in the mornings.

"Now, Imouto-chan. Stop sulking."

A half-pouting, half-sneering expression was now on her face. "You would do the same if mum favoured me and treated you like a piece of crap."

Tatsuya sighed. "You should talk in a more ladylike way, you know."

"No, I _don't _know. Plus, why should I act ladylike when I'm not a lady? I'm a girl."

He sighed, shaking his head and deciding to stay quiet. His sister was way too stubborn to listen to anything he says. Only when their mum 'suggests' something, she finally relents. But that's only because Mrs Himuro favours Tatsuya so much, and is usually very mean to Shinju when she is 'naughty'.

"We're here." Her sweet but slightly sarcastic voice announced as the pair came to a stop in front of the extravagant gates labelled 'Yosen High School'.

"C'mon." She jerked her head in the school's direction.

He nodded. "Let's go, which class were we in again?"

"Dunno."

* * *

When the twins - who looked nothing alike - walked into their new class, Tatsuya was immediately swarmed by giggly girls, and Shinju just rolled her eyes.

She scanned the room for a spare seat and settled for a spot next to this girl who was looking very bored at the sight of fangirls already talking to her twin.

It turned out to be a great choice.

Due to the conversation they had before class, Shinju discovered that she (her name was Kira) did not care for popular people, especially 'annoying pretty boys'.

"Heh, I wouldn't call my brother a pretty boy, but he acts all weird and 'gentlemanly'." She shuddered.

"Ew." Kira agreed.

They talked about random stuff until a timid voice interrupted them.

"U-um, hi...I'm Fukimura Azuka." It was a girl who had sat down on the other side of Kira. "S-Shinju-san, is Tatsuya-san really your twin brother?" The girl nodded hesitantly, hoping that she wasn't unleashing a series of fangirl screams by admitting to it.

"That must be really awesome... B-but then again I wouldn't want to be his sister, I-I would want to be his...g-girlfriend..." Azuka murmured shyly.

Both the other girls made silent gagging noises. In their minds a single thought darted by at the same time: _Another fangirl? Is she serious?!_

"Ah, let's not talk about my _brother _like that. I feel grossed out."

"Why does everyone like that annoying pretty boy?"

Azuka blushed and Kira sighed, thinking, _how digusting. And blushing is disgusting too. _

* * *

Lunch came very quickly and the trio decided to look around at sports tryouts and such.

In the first gym a fierce volleyball match was on, and in the second they found some students practising some martial art or another. When they got to the third gym, guess who they just happened to see? None other than the famous Himuro Tatsuya. And also this giant, purple-haired guy.

"That's Murasakibara Atsushi." Kira said, as if reading her thoughts. "He played basketball in Teiko and is part of the Generation of Miracles."

"Oh, I've heard about him. Many times. Cos Tatsuya keeps talking about the GoM, I know so much about them, it's just that I have no idea what any of them look like."

She suddenly noticed that a certain blonde (Azuka) was being very quiet today, and looked across at her. There were hearts in her eyes as the girl stared dreamily at the black-haired boy. Well, well, fangirling again? And over her brother too. Everyone always likes her brother better than her. Not a single soul notices her or cares about her. Even her own mother-

Shinju realised that she must've been making a face because Kira was looking at her weirdly.

"Sorry, I was thinking 'bout something..."

"Oh, okay. What were you thinking about?" Her friend nodded in a laid-back manner. "You looked kinda sad and angry, like you wanted to burst out crying and strangle someone at the same time."

She laughed, the sound low and rather evil. "Well, that must've been a very nice combo." Then she looked down. "I was thinking about Azuka fangirling over my brother."

"Aah." Kira smirked in understanding.

They talked some more, sometimes glancing over to where the other girl was drooling and daydreaming about... _something_. Finally, lunch ended and all of them trudged over to their next subject(s).

"Ne, ne, Shin-chan," Azuka jabbed Shinju in the ribs, apparently too excited to notice her wince and glare. "Can you...maybe...introduce me to Tatsuya-san?"

She blinked, still rubbing the spot where she was poked. "Nah, I'll pass thanks."

"T-then...can you deliver a letter?" She looked down, shy.

"No." Such a straightforward answer.

Azuka was obviously crestfallen, and turned around wildly to face Kira, who was hoping she'd forget about her. She cornered the poor girl and started sprouting a bunch of nonsense at her, and Shinju took the chance to make a quick escape. The last thing she saw before she turned the corner was Kira's furious expression at her, and she poked her tongue out for good measure.

* * *

"Ah, the poor girl." She grinned as she strolled into her classroom casually. Shinju immediately saw the giant purple guy from earlier sitting on his own, and curiosity taking over, went to sit next to him.

"Hi, Grape-kun."

He turned slowly to face her, chewing something. "Huh? Me? My name is Murasakibara Atsushi, not Grape-kun."

She laughed. "I know. I'm Himuro Shinju."

"But grapes are yummy..." He murmured. Then he snapped to attention. "Himuro?"

"Yeh. You've probably met my brother, Tatsuya. He plays basket too."

Atsushi nodded. "Muro-chin. There's two Muro-chins." He said childishly. "But you can't be Shin-chin, because that's like Midorima-chin..."

Shinju listened to his rambling, slightly confused. "Midorima Shintaro? The Shooting Guard in the GoM? Otherwise known as Tsunderima Shitaho." She sniggered.

"Yes... Oh well, I'll just have two Muro-chins."

The lesson went reasonably well, considering the purple giant next to her never failed to make a childish comment and make her laugh when things were getting dull.

When it was time for lunch, she went off in search of Kira and Azuka. She found the black-haired girl sitting at a table on her own, looking very grumpy, but the other was nowhere in sight.

"Yo!"

Kira merely glared at her. "WHY did you leave me alone with her? She made me promise to deliver her stupid love letter! How am I gonna do that? I don't even want to! I know, I'll just give it to you, after all he's your brother."

After her mini speech Shinju just chuckled. "That is hilarious! But I'm not delivering no letter to Tatsuya. Nu-uh. You promised, so you can endure that pain."

She made a pained noise and slumped down onto the table, closing one eye. "Speaking of that annoying fangirl, she ditched me to write her letter."

"Oh look. If she had that letter you could've used this chance to deliver it. Tatsuya's coming over."

The girl made no effort to push herself back up, but her open eye followed the figure to the table.

He smiled and sat down at an empty seat next to Shinju.

"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"Hello." _

"Why are _you _here? We're gonna get mobbed by your fangirls." Shinju sighed, annoyed.

He smiled again - those grins were seriously creepy and irritating. "Don't worry, I told them you were my sister."

"Well how considerate of you." She replied blankly.

He ignored that last statement and glanced over at Kira, who's face was still half-buried in her arms. "Who's this?"

Shinju looked around. "Who? I don't see no one." Then she shot a grin at her. "Hehe, this is Kira."

"Koizumi Kira." The girl added, looking grumpy.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, same." Although anyone can see that was the exact opposite to what she was thinking, with that disgusted expression on her face.

Then suddenly all of them turned to a new voice at their table. A very loud and childish voice, in fact.

"Muro-chiiiinn." The purple-haired giant from earlier was here. He was munching on something kind of yellowy that was half-wrapped. "Huh? Both Muro-chins are here."

After some more quick introductions, the four settled down to lunch. Kira finally straightened herself to eat, but of course Shinju was too busy burying herself in her bento to notice. Murasakibara continued to munch on what was now known as umaibo and, after that was finished, produced some other snack or other out of thin air and made his way through that as well.

"Hey, Muro-chin." He was the first to break the 'moving-towards-awkward silence'. "Why are those creepy girls over there staring at us? Do they want to steal my food?"

Shinju was immediately alert at that. "Huh? Who wants to steal our food? Well too bad suckers I've already finished mine."

Tatsuya was calm (as per usual). "Errr, I think they're fangirls..."

"Fangirls? What's that? Do they steal food?"

Kira sniggered, and spoke up after being silent for so long. "No, stupid, fangirls are...hmmm...how to describe them... Let's just say fangirls are fans who are girls that squeal."

The twins sweatdropped. "That's not a very accurate description of a fangirl..." Both said at the same time.

Shinju glared at him. "Don't copy me!"

"What? I wasn't copying you! It's not my fault we think alike."

The other two watched the show as they argued, insults flying back and forth, sometimes in sync, which just made both of them even madder. It was actually pretty funny. They weren't like the stereotypical twins, doing everything together. In fact, they seem to... well... dislike each other. Or more like Shinju disliked Tatsuya.

_Ding, ding._

After the bell went, they all went their separate ways to their final class of the first day of high school. Kira got stuck with Azuka again, and was no doubt interrogated. Shinju shared a class with Tatsuya and her fangirls.

Laughter and joy concluded this day of new friendships and new discoveries. Everyone was content...well, most people was anyway...

* * *

"SHINJU!" Her mother yelled. When she got home, this dream-like day had soon turned into a nightmare. "GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE DINNER."

She ran lightly down the stairs. "But it's Tatsuya's turn to make dinner today! I did it yesterday."

"Well, Tatsuya is very tired today, it was his first day at school."

"It was mine as well!" She protested.

She shot Shinju 'the look'. "_You _didn't have basketball tryouts, you don't have anything to complain about. You don't do anything at all."

Her blood boiled and she just managed to resist the urge to slap her own mother in the face. "Fine." She whispered. "Fine."

Tatsuya came rushing down from the stairs, having just got out of the shower. "Sorry, Shinju. I'll do the cooking."

"No, no, Tatsu!" Mrs Himuro cooed. "You must be tired, go and rest. Shinju can do it."

"Mum. It's my turn to do it so I will." In truth, he felt guilty at how he sister was treated at home compared to him.

She looked proud. "My dear son is so disciplined and just so nice!"

Shinju took this as her cue to leave. She didn't want to listen to hours of this mush. It was gross. Her mum tended to go on and on about whatever she could think of that shows 'her dear sonny' in a good light. When she got on a roll, oh, it was horrifying.

Flopping onto her bed, she decided to rest her eyes for a while. Moving house had been so tiring, and school and homework and all that gave her a headache. Hmph, she would've gone to Kaijo with Suzume if not for the fact that Tatsuya wanted to come to Yosen all the way in Akita.

"_These wound won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. __When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. And you still have...all of me._"

She loved to sing to take away her problems, plus her voice was good, so... why not?

Still humming, she dozed off into a dreamless sleep, not even woken by the loud noises of her mother and Tatsuya. Shinju missed dinner that day, but she wasn't really hungry anyway. Just tired.

* * *

Two weeks passed without much excitement; Azuka kept working on her love letter, and Kira, Shinju and the two basketball players found themselves constantly spending time with each other, whether willing or not.

Mrs Himuro was mean to Shinju as usual, but one night she actually found herself standing up to her mother. Though in result of that she got grounded...

Stuck in her room with nothing to do, she decided to call Suzume.

"_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. _Hello?" A huge grin immediately etched itself onto her face.

"SUUUUUZZUUUUMMEEEEEE!" As expected, her friend was largely surprised by her call, and seemed to miss Shinju too. They talked about just nonsense for more than 20 minutes, but then she heard Sora (Suzume's little sister) whining in the background, so they hung up, promising to call again.

She got so bored after that she just sang. And sang. And sang.

"_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. _

_Where has the time gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? _

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be._

_It's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?_

_And in that time that we wasted, all of out bridges burnt down._

_I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights._

_Now I'm paralysed, still stuck in that time._

_When we called it love, but even the sunsets in paradise."_

"Shinju, stop making that awful noise please, Tatsuya's trying to concentrate on his homework." Her mother called.

Tears formed in her eyes. Now, Shinju was one tough cookie, and rarely ever cried, but today she was feeling a little down, I guess. She blinked them away quickly.

She wasn't going to give her mum a reason to smile. And smile she did, whenever she was upset.

"Ara, ara. Shinju is just too weak." Was what she would always say.

And just there, and then, lying on her deep lilac bedsheets, was when she decided that her mum wasn't going to push her around any longer. She was going to figure out a way to stand up for herself, and change her miserable life.

She will make those who underestimated her feel sorry.

* * *

**T.T I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but I had like zero inspiration. School is starting so don't expect many updates . but if you could please check out my other stories too.**

**Thank you for reading! Please follow, favourite and review (as I said in my other story I'm doing a challenge with someone to get as many follows as possible please help me!).**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE **

Having recovered from her fury, Shinju slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out the door, ignoring Tatsuya and their mum's shouts of "Wait, Shinju!" and "You'll get grounded later!" Why would she even care? It's not like her mum owned her. Mrs Himuro never cared for her anyway, it was only Tatsuya who comforted her sometimes.

She sprinted down the road, anger flowing back into her veins as old memories consumed her.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Tatsuya! It's out tenth birthday tomorrow, and I hope you've got me a present! You can't have forgotten." Shinju grinned, hands on her hips. "I got _you _a present, so make sure I like mine."_

_"Of course I haven't, sis." He replied._

_"Well I sure hope so! I'm gonna go sleep now, so I can wake up earlier and get my presents earlier." _

_~The Next Day~_

_Shinju danced happily down the stairs, Tatsuya behind her. "Mommy, do I get my presents now?"_

_Mrs Himuro ignored her and embraced Tatsuya. "Oh, my dear boy's finally 10! We have some amazing presents for you!"_

_"What about Shinju? It's her birthday too." He asked._

_"Oh, her? She doesn't need presents. Anyway, come on! Open them!" Shinju's shoulders slumped and her bright smile drooped a little._

_The boy looked over his shoulder desperately at his sister, but she gave him a little grin. "It's okay, go on!" She actually had a little feeling that something like this might happen, but she tried to ignore the burning jealousy and fury at her mother that roared within her._

_Tatsuya reluctantly grabbed his first present of many and ripped the wrapping. A board game. _

_Shinju just stood in the corner and tried not to feel left out as he opened present after present, unable to hide his delight at these wonderful gifts any longer._

_"H-here, Onii-chan. My present for you." She said, moving forward at last. It was a basketball, with two written messages on it. The first one from herself, and the second was from Kagami Taiga, his friend from America. They'd moved back to Japan only a year ago, and he hasn't seen Taiga since._

_He gasped. "But how?" _

_"I got him to sign it a year ago to prepare for today." _

_Tatsuya suddenly felt awful. His sister had gone through all that trouble to get him a present he liked, but in return, she didn't get anything. "This is mine." He said too, handing her a wrapped present he got for her a few weeks ago._

_Her eyes considerably brightened and she tore the paper off happily. "Thanks, Onii-chan! I like it."_

**_~Flashback End~_**

She had acted happy and bright that whole day, but in bed by herself at night was when she'd finally let her tears out. It just wasn't fair. It's wasn't her fault she was a girl, and just happened to be born at the same time as Tatsuya.

Shinju sighed, shaking off the memories and snapping back into reality. She had been unconsciously running and now she had arrived at school surprisingly quickly. She dashed into the classroom and flopped down next to Kira, who was... apparently, dozing.

"Oi." She poked the unidentified blob that was her friend. "Wake up."

"Mmph I love-" *grunt* "Ice-cream!" And then she shot up, finally conscious. "Huh? What's happening?"

The girl sighed. "Ice-cream, huh? Anyway. Class is about to start, so I woke you up, silly."

"Mmmm... Fine whatever."

The two girls (minus Azuka because she was STILL perfecting the letter) decided to go play a prank on someone in the basketball team - because why not? After a long time of whispering and evilly cackling in a corner, it was time to start the prank.

Shinju grinned and walked up to everyone. "Hey guys! I brought this whole box of water for you all, but I need help bringing it over, can someone...?"

"Sure, sure." The unfortunate guy who happened to be Kensuke agreed immediately. "So where are the drinks?"

"Come right this way." Shinju bowed comically and walked towards the door, making sure she was always a few steps in front of him. She stepped over the rope, and stopped at the exact moment when Kira, hidden somewhere at the end of the rope pulled tight. Kensuke happened to be just behind it so he tripped, also activating a switch which allowed a basketball to roll out of its box. The basketball then hit another button, and the 'box' of water tipped straight over Kensuke's head.

The two girls delicately stepped aside. "Oh dear, I'm sorry Fukui, I failed to mention the water was for your head, not to drink." Shinju smiled widely, looking very innocent.

He only groaned as he looked up, still in the face-plant position.

"I think I should've warned you guys that Shinju would never be so nice to bring us water randomly in the first place. I was actually a little suspicious already, but..." Tatsuya tried to hide a smile.

"Well thank you for the warning, Himuro." Kensuke grunted, finally getting up.

The black-haired girl grinned. "Why no problem, Kensuke."

"Huh? Oh yeah you're twins. Would never have guessed from your appearance."

Just as Shinju was thinking about that comment, Azuka came bursting into the gym. "SHINNNNNNJUUUUUUUUUU AND KIIIIRAAAAAAAA! I'VE FINISHED THE LETTER!"

Kira sighed, looking weary now that the prank was over and an annoying fangirl had interrupted. But the blonde froze as soon as she saw the black-haired basketball player, and blushed (looking rather like a ripe tomato). "I-I-I um, KYAAA!"

She suddenly let out this huge squeal and fainted. What the hell even.

Everyone who knew what the situation was sweatdropped, which is everyone in the gym except for the purple giant (who was using this time to quickly gobble up a few umaibos) and Tatsuya himself.

"Oh gawd..." Kira glared at Tatsuya. "That was totally your fault."

"A-ah, sorry everybody." He replied sheepishly. "But it's not my fault I have tons of fangirls..."

Some of the other basketballers looked kind of annoyed at that remark. Okamura was indignant in particular. "Oi, don't rub it in!"

"Thou shalt not show-off." Wei Liu agreed solemnly.

"But…" Tatsuya protested. "I'm really not that popular, and I don't have fangirls, not really."

"OH REALLY?" Shinju crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Cos I _totally _believe that."

Kira blinked. "Meh. I don't actually think he's that popular anyway."

"Woah, a girl who came into the gym for a reason other than to see Himuro! Amazing, amazing." Okamura clapped slowly, breaking through the short but awkward silence that came after Kira spoke.

"It's not that amazing. Also, I really think someone should go carry that girl over to the health centre, because the ground is cold and she's been lying there for some time now." Kira deadpanned, pointing over to Azuka, who was still on the ground.

Everyone blinked for a few moments before the situation sank in.

"Oh my god, we forgot about her!"

"Quick, Okamura, take her to the nurse!"

"What, me?!"

"Thou shalt take-"

"Yes, okay! I'll go!"

Shinju sweatdropped at the basketball team and sighed. She turned and gestured to Kira (who was boredly watching the frantic players rush around) to leave, which she did so after shrugging nonchalantly.


End file.
